Hospitals, nursing homes, and other patient care facilities typically include patient monitoring devices at one or more bedsides in the facility. Patient monitoring devices generally include sensors, processing equipment, and displays for obtaining and analyzing a medical patient's physiological parameters. Physiological parameters include, for example, respiratory rate, oxygen saturation (SpO2) level, pulse, and blood pressure, among others. Clinicians, including doctors, nurses, and certain other medical personnel, use the physiological parameters obtained from the medical patient to diagnose illnesses and to prescribe treatments. Clinicians also use the physiological parameters to monitor a patient during various clinical situations to determine whether to increase the level of medical care given to the patient.
Many monitoring devices receive physiological signals from one or more sensors, such as pulse oximetry sensors, acoustic sensors, and the like. Medical cables attached to the sensors transmit signals from the sensors to the monitoring device.